Catfish
by kelsie19
Summary: Blaine Anderson lives in California with his brother and hes getting bored of his non existent social life so when he gets an E-mail for an online dating website he signs up and meets Kurt Hummel, they soon become friends and start to fall for one another but Blaine has been lying to him about who he really is. Biased off the show and movie "Catfish".
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson lived a simple life, He was 23 and he worked as his brother's assistant out in California and in his spare time he wrote music and tried to get his foot in the door in the acting business. He had graduated from college a year ago and moved out to California in hopes to make it big and he was bound to make that happen with or without anybody's help. His brother was an actor, not a very good one but he got small roles on shows and did commercials and mall shows but it wasn't enough, living in California was costly and Blaine knew that he would soon have to get a job besides working with his brother. He had spent the whole morning driving around town looking for employment and almost every time he went into a place they told him to apply online so by the end of the day all he had was a coffee shop application and an empty tank of gas, once he arrived home he popped open his computer and pulled out his list of places that told him to apply online.

_"Blaine, do you have anything planned for this weekend?"_

Cooper came from his bedroom as he spoke.

_"Not that i know of Cooper."_

_"Great, I'm going to need you to update my website with my new headshots and videos."_

_"Yeah sure thing Coop."_

Cooper moved over to sit next to Blaine on the sofa.

_"Any luck today with the jobs?"_

_"Every single place i went told me to apply online because they went 'Green' and they don't waste paper anymore."_

Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes, he understood it but everything about today just got on his nerves for some reason.

_"Don't worry Squirt you'll find something"_

Cooper shook his hand through Blaine's hair and then got up and walked off to his bedroom.

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT"_

It was 2 hours later and Blaine was seriously sick of clicking the little round bubbles in the stupid online applications, as he finished what felt like the 40th one he thought to him self it was good enough for the day. He popped open his faceook to see that nothing had been sent to him which wasn't really anything new, He didn't stay in touch with anybody and he only had one friend out in California and that was his brother. Sure he knew a ton of people but they weren't really his friends, just people Cooper worked with who added him on facebook to make their friends list count higher. He never really did have any friends, he was the nerd in high school who kept to him self and his music, the main reason he had been so distant from people is because in the 7th grade Blaine Anderson had realized he was gay, he knew a couple other kids in the school were gay and got bullied because of it and he didn't want to be any part of that so the easiest thing was to just keep to him self and not let anybody know.

He did how ever have one person who called them self his friend, her name was Sara and she was into music too so they shared their music interest sometimes but that was about it. When he started high school Sara started wanting to be around him more and wanted them to do things together outside of school and then it had finally clicked in Blaine's head that she was obviously into him, they never dated but remained friends all throughout high school. They kissed once at the one and only party he ever attended in high school and on graduation day she asked Blaine to be her boyfriend in which he replied no and he felt that since they had been friends for so long he could tell her the truth and when he did she slapped him across the face and called him an asshole who likes it up the asshole and it was in front of his whole graduating class so to say the least Blaine had no reason to keep in contact with anybody from high school.

College was some what different, he attended college in Chicago and was apart of the music theater department there and nobody even paid any attention to him other then the kids in the same class so it all worked out for him. Most people would call him a loner but he didn't really mind it, he had his music and that was plenty enough company for him. He never had a boyfriend and Cooper would always ask him if he was sure he was gay and Blaine was 100% sure, if he wasn't gay then he wouldn't have his laptop in his bedroom every night before bed with various gay porn playing as he jerked him self off. He was a 23 year old gay virgin and at the rate he was going he would be a virgin for the rest of his life.

As he scrolled though his E-mail's most of them were just things that related to Cooper but one caught his eye.

***Looking for the love of your life?***

It was most likely just a SPAM thing that would give him a virus but he wanted to check it out anyways, Once he opened the page it took him to a dating website created for gay males. The first thing it wanted him to do was create a profile, he sat and thought about it for a good 5 minuets before finally giving in and clicking the sign up button. When asked for his name he started to type in Blaine Anderson but then quickly thought of how if you googled his name you would most likely find things linking him to Cooper and he really didn't want gay males contacting him just so they could try and make a move on his brother, it had happened once before 6 months ago on facebook and he didn't want any part of that again. His brother was straight and he hated the fact that gay men would want him all the time and not Blaine him self, after a few moments of over thinking it he just typed in Anderson and left the last name blank, it went on to ask him questions and he felt as if he was applying for another job. Once he was done filling it out it took him to his profile and told him he had 34 people who matched what he was looking for, it also encouraged him to upload a photo but he held off on that right now. He started looking at the 34 people, most of them were over the age of 40 or just over the age of 18 which was not at all what he was looking for.

"Waste of my time"

He said to him self with a huff of breath.

He was just about to click off the page when he scrolled down a little more and came across the photo of a man who looked absolutely stunning, when he clicked on his profile it told him this man was 24 and lived in New York city, he worked as an assistant at Vouge and loved musical theater and hoped to one day be on Broadway There was a message button on his page and with hesitation Blaine finally clicked it and started to type out a message

"Hello Kurt Hummel, my name is Anderson and according to this website you are a match of mine and i noticed you were an assistant as am i so i just wanted to say hello and maybe we could chat sometime?"

It was as if something inside of Blaine switched on, he felt odd sending this man a message but in a way it made him feel happy and excited. Within 5 minuets of sending the message a little notification popped up with a request from Kurt to be friends, he accepted it and the next thing he new a chat box was popping up

_"Hello Anderson :)"_

* * *

**Okay, once again this thought has been in my head and i just need to get it out, i'm not the most amazing writer and i know my grammar sucks and what not but i do this mostly for me not really for anybody else but thank you for reading if you did. I'm not sure how often i will update this but i have the first two chapters written out so after that I'm going to try and do it maybe once a week? **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel's life was hectic, he had graduated from NYADA and worked at Vogue as the boss's assistant during the week, on the weekend he was a star on the Broadway stage. Okay maybe that was pushing it but he did work on Broadway he was an understudy for a new original show that was due to open in less then a week. He was to play the helpless homeless man who was openly gay and then his whole life got turned around when somebody offered him a place to stay, the show it self was not really that good but with the right funds it some how made it onto Broadway. Kurt didn't really care about the show it self it was just so he could maybe get his foot in the door, he had been apart of every single show they did in high school, he was also apart of the Glee club, class president, and very open about being gay which resulted in him being bullied but it only made him stronger in the end. His life is full of friends and crazy nights out but there is just always something missing for Kurt.

He dated one guy in college, Adam. He was Kurt's first kiss and first sexual experience but he had yet to go all the way with another man. He told him self he wouldn't do it unless he was 100% sure he was in love with someone and he had yet been in love. He lived alone in a small apartment, the whole building was full of Art, Drama and Music folk including his best friend Rachel Berry, they had been roommates once when he first move out to New York, in his freshman year of college she moved a boyfriend in with them and Kurt couldn't wait until he could afford his own little place just to get away from them, by the time he graduated Rachel had gotten engaged to her high school sweetheart who just so happen to be Kurt's step-brother and they both had well paying jobs. Kurt was annoyed when he found out Rachel and Finn were getting an apartment in the same place he was but he had to admit life just wouldn't be the same without Rachel Berry, she was annoying and pissed him off for the most part but she was the only person who knew him better then anyone.

It was late one night when Kurt was sending out some E-mail's for his boss when the message came though, he had a new e-mail letting him know somebody had messaged him on the dating website Rachel made him sign up for. He didn't have time to date with being so busy all the time but he made the profile just to shut Rachel up, after opening the website up and reading the message he couldn't help but smile. Somebody took interest in him and he found it to be sweet, he quickly added the man to be his friend and the next thing he knew it was 3 in the morning. They had chatted all night about their pasts and where they came from and what they were doing in life right now and it shocked him how easy it was to talk to this man.

Blaine on the other hand struggled a little always over thinking everything he said because he didn't want to give to much away and have his cover blown, Kurt was obviously in the industry and he knew that all it would take is one google search and this friendship would be over in a snap.

_**Kurt Hummel: I can't believe we both lived in Ohio, i know i have said that a few times now but its just such a small world.**_

_**Anderson: Yeah, i guess it is. **_

_**Kurt Hummel: Wow its 3 am already and i have so much to do tomorrow but it really was great getting to talk to you Anderson, hopefully we will get to chat some other time?**_

_**Anderson: I sure hope so. :)**_

_**Kurt Hummel: Goodnight :D**_

_**Anderson: Goodnight Kurt.**_

As Blaine signed off the website and closed his computer he felt hopeful, if anything he would love to just have a friend to talk to other then his brother but gosh Kurt really was beautiful. He was blown away with how he worded things and how the conversation just continued without any weird pauses. He felt bad for not being 100% truthful with him but for now it was just going to have to work, he really wanted a friend and if that meant telling a few little white lies about how hes an assistant at an indie record label and hes currently looking for a new job which wasn't all a lie. That night he went to sleep with a smile on his face and it had been a while since that happened.

Kurt closed his laptop but then 5 minuets later opened it back up and sent a message to Anderson.

"If you are free tomorrow around 7 your time i'd love to chat again :)"

He may be getting ahead of him self here but he really did enjoy talking to somebody other then Rachel and it felt nice to share parts of his life with somebody who may have been though the same things. He closed his computer again for the second time and sat back on his little sofa that he picked up at the thrift store and slowly drifted off to sleep. He had to be awake at 7 am to make it to work at 8 and he didn't even get the chance to wash his face before he was sound a sleep, the morning was going to be hell on him but some how he didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Kurt woke up he felt like hell as expected, he woke up late and didn't have time to do everything needed so he didn't look as good as he normally did. Work was hell and when he arrived home he was beyond ready for bed but as he sat down on his couch he looked at his computer and remembered he had a chat date with Anderson, it was 20 minuets past so he quickly opened his computer and logged into the dating website and there was already 3 messages from Anderson.

**"Kurt, I'm just letting you know I'm online now."**

**"Are you there?"**

**"Oh my gosh I'm bugging you aren't i?"**

Kurt opened the chat and sent a message back

**Kurt Hummel: Anderson, I'm sorry i worked late and with only getting a few hours sleep I'm just so tired.**

**Anderson: Kurt! Hi, i was just about to give up on you.**

**Kurt Hummel: Awe, like i said I'm sorry i really do want to chat with you but i have got to get some sleep tonight.**

**Anderson: No its fine, we can make another time Kurt.**

**Kurt Hummel: No, do you have a cellphone?**

Of course Blaine had a cellphone i mean who didn't have a cellphone these days? But was Kurt asking for his number? they had only met last night and he felt un easy about giving his number out but he really did want to talk to Kurt, it had been the thing he looked forward to most during his boring day of listening to Cooper talk about him self.

**Anderson: Are you asking for my number Kurt? that's very forward of you.**

**Kurt Hummel: Was it? Well you will learn to get used to it :) So if you DO have a phone and you want to continue this conversation you should text me. 1419-555-0101.**

Kurt was very fond of the fact that he could always be forward with guys, he used to be so shy around men but living in New York had roughed him up a little. Just a few minuets later Kurt's phone buzzed and he couldn't help but smile.

**Unknown: I like how forward you are.**

**Kurt: Good, I'm glad you texted me because now i can move to my bedroom and start getting ready for bed.**

On his walk to his bedroom Kurt saved Anderson's number just before another text came in.

**Anderson: Now you are taking me to your bedroom, wow by the third time we chat we will be married. ;)**

**Kurt: I'm not marrying until I'm 30 so unless you plan on not messaging me until then i highly doubt that will happen.**

**Anderson: So how was work?**

**Kurt: Busy, boring, i always thought working in this business was suppose to be fun every day but its been weeks since i have actually had any fun.**

**Anderson: What is it that you do for fun?**

**Kurt: Go to the clubs and have gang bangs.**

**Kurt: I'm kidding by the way, i really do like to just be with friends and go out to dinner and watch crappy TV. Simple guy living a not so simple life.**

**Anderson: I was excited about the gang bangs but i have to agree, at least you have a busy life i just have nothing besides work.**

**Kurt: You don't go out with friends?**

**Anderson: The only friend i have is my brother and i guess you now. **

**Kurt: May i ask why?**

**Anderson: Like i said before back in school i just laid low due to bullies so i never really made any friends.**

**Kurt: I'm sorry Blaine, I know all about the bulling but i could have never made it out alive if it wasn't for my friends. I can't even image going at everything alone.**

**Anderson: It was tough, but i managed. Enough about me, what about your friends? i know you mentioned a step brother the last time and his girlfriend, i would think a beautiful person such as yourself you have tons of friends.**

**Kurt: I have a nice amount but nothing crazy. Did you just say i was beautiful?**

**Anderson: Yes, i did.**

**Kurt: Wish i could say the same about you, but i have no idea what you look like. So far from what i know i can already tell you are beautiful on the inside but...**

**Anderson: Do looks really matter?**

**Kurt: Not really, but i might be turned off if you turned out to be a purple haired freak with tattoos.**

**Anderson: No purple hair or tattoos, just a guy with curly hair.**

**Kurt: Maybe sometime you can send me a photo?**

**Anderson: Sure, maybe next time we chat. You should get some sleep Kurt.**

**Kurt: Already in bed :)**

**Anderson: Goodnight Kurt.**

**Kurt: Goodnight Anderson.**


	4. Chapter 4

So the updates are coming faster then i thought but I'm almost sure they will slow down at some point it always happens to me. Thanks again for reading and i hope its interesting enough.

* * *

It had been a week full of text messages and the whole dating website had not been touched since they started texting, Blaine texted Kurt the whole time while he waited for Cooper to audition for something and their conversations started to get flirty.

**Anderson: Kurt I'm sure you look just fine, I've told you this and I'll tell you again and again you are beautiful.**

**Kurt: I'm not even sure why I'm freaking out, I'm just an understudy not like i'll ever get to actually go on.**

**Anderson: Its opening night, its okay to be freaking out. Now you sit there and you enjoy the show and if you have to go on you will be great I'm sure of this.**

**Kurt: Why are you so good? how is it possible to meet someone like you on the internet of all places.**

**Anderson: You just haven't seen the other side of me yet ;)**

**Kurt: I haven't seen any side of you since you refuse to send me a photo.**

**Anderson: Tonight, after the show I'll send you one okay?**

Blaine had looked all over the internet for a photo to send to Kurt, he knew he should just man up and send one of him self but Kurt was so beautiful and Blaine was just a curly haired dork. Finally he came across a photo of somebody who sort of looked like him but was much MUCH more handsome he thought. He would send the photo to Kurt tonight and hope that it would work. It wasn't like he wanted to lie, he just felt like he had to. It was the first time in years he felt some sort of happy when ever he talked to Kurt and he just didn't want to loose him.

**Kurt: I'll be waiting.**

**Hours went by and once the show was over Kurt sent a reminder text to Anderson**

**Kurt: Shows over :)**

**Anderson: Well, I've held it off long enough. **

**Anderson: . **

Blaine had found the photo on google and hoped that it wasn't anybody famous because he didn't think it was and he just really hoped that Kurt wouldn't think anything of it. After 5 minuets had passed without a reply from Kurt Blaine sent another text.

**Anderson: Was it so horrible you couldn't text back?**

**Kurt: Anderson... why did you ever think i wouldn't like the way you look? You are so handsome!**

**Anderson: Not many people tell me that.**

**Kurt: I'll tell you 100 times over. You are seriously beyond words handsome.**

**Anderson: Thank you Kurt.**

Blaine knew he couldn't take what Kurt was saying seriously, he wasn't seeing him he was just seeing some random guy on google images.

**Kurt: You are very welcome hun.**

**Anderson: Hun? :)**

**Kurt: I can't help it, you make me feel like a teenager again. As if I'm falling for someone and i just can't help the things that i text anymore.**

**Anderson: I liked it.**

**Kurt: Its getting late and seriously thank you for the photo but i need to get to bed.**

**Anderson: Of course talk to you later.**

**Kurt: Later**

That night Kurt laid in bed staring at the photo that had been sent to him, he wanted to believe it was Anderson so much but his personality just didn't fit with the face. It bugged him to the point where he couldn't get to sleep.

They had spent 3 months talking like this, mostly it was at the end of their days and they would go on and on about life with little flirty texts here and there but there was one night that Blaine thought he would never forget.

**Kurt: I just got into bed and wanted to say goodnight :)**

**Anderson: I'm in bed too. Goodnight Kurt.**

It was something Kurt had wanted to try for a few days now but he wasn't sure if it was to much, after thinking it over and over he finally just went for it.

**Kurt: What are you wearing?**

Blaine all but choked on his drink of water as he read the text message, was Kurt really going to go THERE?

**Anderson: Well... I have a long shirt on with shorts and socks. It might be cold out but i always get over heated when i sleep. What about you?**

Blaine already felt dumb for his reply and he wished he could take it back, if this was headed where he thought it was he was in for trouble.

**Kurt: Sounds nice, I have just some long pajama pants on with some socks. Maybe if you took your clothes off you wouldn't get over heated.**

It had been years since Kurt did anything like this and he felt sort of silly but after 3 months of talking to Anderson he wanted to see where their relationship could go next.

**Anderson: Maybe. Kurt are we...**

**Kurt: I was hoping so, but if you wan't want to i understand.**

**Anderson: Oh no, god i want to i really do its just... I've never really done this before.**

**Kurt: Do you mind if... i mean.. can i try something?**

**Anderson: Sure?**

A few minuets passed and then Blaine's phone as ringing, showing Kurt's face from a photo he had sent him last week.

**_"Kurt?"_**

**_"Hi."_**

Blaine was stunned, he was on the phone with Kurt Hummel and he was freaking out.

**_"Its nice to put a voice to a face Kurt."_**

**_"Same here, I'm not sure why we never called one another before but i just thought tonight maybe.."_**

**_"Tonight is good."_**


	5. Chapter 5

**"So, as i was saying you know if you take your clothes off it might help"**

**"I think you might be right, let me just do that real quick and i'll get back to you"**

Kurt could hear movement and a bed squeek an then Anderson was back on the phone.

**"Wow, i think you're right. I already feel better. How about you? do you get overheated?"**

**"Already one step ahead of you hun, tell me Anderson, what color are your blankets on your bed?"**

Kurts voice had dropped and with in seconds Blaine could feel him self getting hard.

**"Dark blue and black"**

**"Oh... and you skin tone is dark right?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I'm just trying to imagine you in your bed, your amazing body and beautiful eyes. God Anderson the picture i have painted in my mind, it should be illegal."**

**"Want to help me paint a picture of you?"**

**"I have a deep red blanket and you already know my skin tone is pale, I have one hand resting on my stomach and the other holding the phone."**

As Kurt was telling Blaine these things he couldn't help but touch him self, that was a very nice picture.

**"Mhmm, sounds amazing Kurt."**

**"If i were there right now i would be curled up next to you, runing my hand up and down your cock as i placed kisses along your neck."**

Kurt finally gave in and started to touch him self also.

**"God, i would love that Kurt."**

**"Are you doing that Anderson? are you touching your self wishing it was me?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good, because I'm doing the same thing."**

Blaine could not believe he was on the phone with another man as they both touched them self, he thought for sure it was a dream.

**"Anderson, would you like me to suck on your cock? get it all nice and wet and hard?"**

**"Yes, please Kurt yes."**

**"Lick your hand and stroke your self, imagine it being my mouth"**

Blaine did as he was told.

**"Fuck, Kurt."**

**"Does that feel nice hun?"**

**"It feels ama...amazing"**

**"keep doing that, keep stroking your self until you come, i want to hear you come Anderson."**

**"oh... Kurt..."**

**"That right, keep going, faster now, don't stop."**

**"I'm not.. fuck.."**

**"Come with me hun"**

Both men went quiet, all but their fast breating could be heard.

**"I'm gonna come Kurt i'm oh god.."**

**"Come on, come for me"**

As the feeling hit Blaine he couldn't help but let out a moan, he tried to stay quiet but it just wasn't possible any longer. With that Kurt too started to moan and grunt and they both came on their hands and stomach. As they came down from their high Blaine was the first to speak

**"Kurt, i can't believe we just did that."**

**"I can't believe we didn't do it sooner."**

**"I can't wait until we do it again."**

**"Next time we can take our time"**

Both men started to laugh and man did Blaine instantly fall in love with Kurt's laugh.

**"You laugh is adorable"**

**"I'd say the same for you Anderson."**

**"Kurt..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Would it be weird of me to ask you to be my boyfriend? i know we live so far apart and this is our first time even talking on the phone and we have only see a few photos of one another.."**

**"Anderson, I thought you would never ask"**

**"So thats a yes?"**

**"Yes, i would really like to be your boyfriend"**

**"Okay"**

**"Okay"**

**"Hey Anderson, can you wait just a second while i get cleaned up?"**

**"Of course, i'll do the same"**

As both men cleaned them self up and got back into bed it was way into the night.

**"Stay on the phone until i fall a sleep?"**

**"I wouldn't have it any other way Kurt."**


	6. Chapter 6

A few more months had passed and it was now summer, every Friday they would call one another but during the week they stuck to text messages.

**Anderson: I miss your voice.**

**Kurt: I miss your everything.**

Their friends and family thought they were both crazy, having a long distance digital relationship but it didn't really matter to them. Blaine had run out of photos of the same guy to send to Kurt and he started to become worried, what if Kurt wanted more photos or what if one day they wanted to meet one another. It started to annoy Blaine that he was lieing now because he really did like Kurt, he may even have been starting to fall in love with him. That Friday Kurt called him with some news he never expected.

**"Kurt, god i'm so happy to... Kurt..? Kurt honey are you crying?"**

**"Anderson.. i got fired.."**

**"You what?"**

**"I got fired from Voge, one of the other bosses came in today and they let go of half the staff saying they needed a fresh crop of people. I'm jobless and unless Ryan breaks his leg in the next 24 hours i won't have a job with Broadway either."**

The Original show Kurt was an understudy for was popular at first but in the later months it turned into a big flop and was having its closing weekend, Blaine felt helpless. He couldn't hold Kurt and make him better or give him kisses or even just hold his hand.

**"Kurt I'm.. I don't really know what to say I'm just so sorry but don't cry, You will find something else!"**

**"You and i both know its the worst time to find a job"**

Blaine had still contined to work for his brother and he had a couple of jobs here and there but ever since Cooper got that big movie deal Cooper needed him more and he got paid more so he didn't need them other jobs but of course Kurt couldn't find that out. He thought that Blaine was still looking for a job other then at the coffee house.

**"Just take a deep breath, Kurt i promise everything will be okay. Fuck, i just wish i could hold you right now"**

**"I do too... Anderson?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Do you think we will ever be together, as in the same state? because as of right now you are all i have"**

Blaines heart grew two times as big in that moment, of course they couldn't ever actually be together not at least until he felt safe enough in their relationship to tell him the truth.

**"Would you promise to never leave me no matter what?"**

**"No matter what, i just want to be in California right now in your arms."**

**"Kurt i want you to come visit me."**

**"I want to but without a job now i.."**

**"No, you dont understand. I'll pay for you to come visit me."**

**"But you can't afford that."**

**"I can, and i want you to come here because there is so much i need to tell you."**

**"Anderson you're scaring me."**

**"I'm scaring my self but right now all i want is for you to be here and i'll do whatever that takes to make it happen"**

**"...Okay..."**

**"Okay? as in Okay I'll start packing my things?"**

**"Okay as in give me until Monday and I'll be on my way"**

**"You have no idea how happy you have just made me"**

**"I could say the same!"**

**"Now go relax and take a bath or something and I'll call you later."**

**"Thank you. Anderson Devon how did i ever go on without you?"**

**"I can't recall Kurt Hummel."**

This was it, Blaine was going to get Kurt out to California and reveal him self and hope and pray and he doesn't run away and that he understands why he had to lie about who he was. With a few hours to kill he pulled out his keyboard and started to play any song that came to his head, 5 hours had went by and he had gotten up to eat and shower but was right back at the keyboard. It calmed him somehow and he really needed to relax, Just then his phone started buzzing on the table next to him.

**"Hello Beautiful"**

**"I love when you call me that."**

**"I love when you love that i call you that"**

Blaine wanted nothing more to just blurt out that he loved everything about Kurt because he loved him! He was hoping that Monday if everything went alright he would finally say those words in person to Kurt and then kiss him until they both pass out.

**"Did the bath help?"**

**"Did wonders, what are you doing right now?"**

**"I was messing around on the keyboard actually"**

**"Will you play me something?"**

**"Promise not to laugh, my voice hasn't really been used since High school."**

**"You never mentioned how you sang in High school? actually to think of it i don't recall even knowing what school you went to."**

**"I'll tell you what school i went to and everything when we see each other but right now i'm going to play you a song"**

**"Okay, I'm listening."**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Kurt closed his eyes as he listened to him play and sing along, he remembered the song from when he was a teenager. It was one of Blaine's favorites and he loved playing it on the keyboard.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive and not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Kurt felt a tear come down his face, why was he crying? why was this so moving for him? He had no idea.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

_...greatest fan of your life._

Once Blaine finished he picked up the phone and held it to his ear,

**"Well?"**

**"I've never been so moved before, seriously i feel like my heart just grew 10 times bigger. Your voice is amazing Anderson and i want you to sing to me every single day."**

**"Every day might be pushing it but i can try once a week"**

**"Are you sure you're real? i swear this is all just to good to be true."**

**"My heart is real"**

He didn't want to lie anymore but he had to wait until Kurt was in front of him before he told him the hole truth.

**"See you soon."**

**"See you soon"**


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning came quicker then they thought, Kurt was going to be in California around noon and Blaine set it up for him to stay at a hotel that was close by, a car was going to pick him up and they had plans to meet for lunch/dinner around 2 pm. Well once Kurt landed he called Blaine A.K.A Anderson to let him know he had arrived.

**"Seeing as how you are calling i assume you have landed safely?"**

**"Well hello to you too."**

**"Sorry, Hello Kurt. How was the flight?"**

**"I feel all cramped up but other then that it was nice, now where are you?"**

**"I'm home, i have sent for a car to pick you up, just walk outside and look for somebody standing with a sign with your name on it."**

**"You... Anderson i feel like I'm in some sort of cheesy romantic comedy right now"**

Blaine smiled at first but it was far from a comedy in his eyes.

**"Just go with it okay? You have a hotel room waiting for you and I'll see you around 2 pm okay? I'll be in the hotel lobby waiting for you."**

**"God, i can't... this is really happening isn't it? I'm finally going to get to hold you in my arms and kiss you and tell you... um tell you how much i love being here"**

**"I feel the same way, but Kurt please just promise me one thing.?"**

**"Anything."**

**"Over the past months we have gotten to know one another very well and i just need to know that no matter what happens we will still be together okay?"**

**"I don't understand why you always say things like that because i always say the same thing back, of course. You are an amazing person and i can't wait to look into your eyes and tell you this face to face."**

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he was so beyond scared of what was going to happen this afternoon but he was done with all the lies and he was in love with this man and he wanted to move forward in their relationship by telling him that.

**"I can't wait either, I'll see you in a few."**

**"In a few"**

With that Blaine hung up the phone and took another big breath, he had spent all night long looking for the right thing to wear and thinking of other ways to style his hair and should he bring flowers or candy ? Should he just put a sign around his neck that says liar on it?

**"Blaine I'm gonna need you to go over these forms for me before i send them in... Blaine... earth to Anderson!"**

**"Yeah, yeah sure thing Cooper."**

**"Would you stop freaking out hes going to love you."**

**"Cooper, i need to tell you something."**

Blaine patted the spot next to him on the couch, in which Cooper sat down and folded his legs under him.

**"I lied to Kurt."**

**"What do you mean you lied?"**

**"I mean..., he thinks my first name is Anderson and i work in a coffee shop and live my brother who isn't in the business and that I have blue eyes and light brown hair and a nice body."**

**"You have been lying to him about who you are?"**

**"Just what i look like and what i do for a living, its not so easy to tell him that I'm Blaine Anderson, assistant to up in coming movie star Cooper Anderson who is also my brother. I didn't want him go know that side of me because i wanted him to like ME and not my life or job. You remember what happened a while back when that one guy liked me but then almost pushed me out of the way to talk to you, i didn't want that with Kurt."**

Cooper continued to nod his head, he some how felt this was all his fault for being who he is and it tore him up a little to know Blaine went though all of that just to find somebody.

**"I can't say i approve of any of it Blaine but you have to tell him right? i mean you guys are meeting today and hes going to be freaked out and he might walk away but if you are both as in love as i have seen then i don't think what you look like and what you do is going to matter to him."**

**"But he already trusts me so much and I'm going to let him down Cooper, I'm going to mess up the one thing that has made me happy in years!"**

**"Just stay calm and let it play out okay? if you two are meant to be together nothing will stand in the way of that."**

Blaine sat with his hands over his face, he could just imagine walking up to Kurt and telling him everything he just told Cooper and all of it not being okay.

**"I don't tell you this enough but you really are a great bother Coop."**

**"Yeah, thanks Squirt, now go over these papers for me before you go declare your love for another man"**

Cooper stood up and ruffled Blaine's hair as he walked behind the couch.

**"Ew, whats with the Gel?"**

**"I was trying something new."**

**"Well next time cut back about 90 percent of it"**

Blaine laughed as he reached for the papers Cooper had brought to him. He would need to be quick with them and then get dressed and ready to head over to the hotel where Kurt was staying.

* * *

Okay so i lied, the story is almost finished and i sort of just want to get it done and out of the way now. Thanks to everybody reading and reviewing, if you have never heard of "Catfish" it was a movie turned into a TV show on MTV and i all suggest you watch it because it really is amazing and much more entertaining them this story lol.


	8. Chapter 8

2 pm, Blaine sits in the lobby, there are a few other people sitting around waiting on rooms and there is a group of young teenagers sitting with what looks like to be one of their moms. They have tons of bags around them and one of them has a crown on, Blaine thinks its some sort of slumber birthday party group waiting on their room to be ready. He does everything he can to keep from looking at the elevators but every 5 seconds his eyes go there, it dings once and opens and some people get off but none of them are Kurt. Blaine can feel his heart beating a mile a minuet and he's almost sure hes going to have a heart attack, the elevator closes and goes back up, moments later its back down and Blaine can hear the slight ding as he waits for the doors to open. As they do he finally sees what he has been waiting for, there strides Kurt Hummel out of the Elevator.

2 pm and Kurt sits on his bed, hes been dressed for over 30 minuets now and hes even taken advantage of the mini bar by taking a few of the little shots they have in there. He thinks and hopes is going to calm him down but it doesn't hes still freaking out and wondering if he should be the first person down there or if he should wait a few and then go down, either way with in the matter of minuets he was going to be face to face with Anderson and he was most likely going to cry and feel every type of emotion that is known to man kind. He finally stands up and grab's his key card and shoves it into his wallet before he tucks it into his pants pocket, the walk to the elevator feels like it takes forever and then the ride down feels even longer, making the butterfly's in his stomach even worse. When the elevator door's open he can see most of the lobby, his eyes start to dart around but the man who he has grown to love is nowhere to be seen. There is an older couple sitting together and a group of teenage girls with one adult and a man with dark slicked back hair who could use a few tips in hair styling.

When Kurt finally looks in Blaine's direction he swears he can feel his heart stop, his eyes go big and he wants nothing more then to say hello, or wave or anything but he just can't he is frozen to his seat. Kurt turns away and pulls out his phone, seconds later Blaine's phone buzzes in his pocket and Kurt is turned away from him so he takes that moment to check it.

**Kurt: I know its only a few minuets passed but you aren't standing me up are you now Anderson?**

Blaine smiles at the familiar feel of Kurt's text but then he is quickly pulled back down to the sound of Kurt's voice talking to the front desk lady.

**"Has anybody stopped by wanting to see a Kurt Hummel?"**

**"No sir sorry.**"

Kurt turns around again just as Blaine is finishing his text.

**Anderson: Meet me in the bar.**

Blaine wants to do this where its no so crowded and when he first got the hotel he ordered a few shots and the Bar was empty, he watches the way Kurt smiles as he reads the text and then places it back in his pocket to start his walk to the bar area of the hotel. This was it, this was the moment Blaine was dreading for months now but he had to get it done and over with, he stood up and couldn't feel his legs but some how he was moving and walking towards the bar.

Kurt took a seat in the far back of the bar and waited for Anderson, he thought about ordering a drink for the both of them but he wasn't sure what Anderson would want to drink, he settled for to waters and figured that they could order food and drinks once they both seen one another. 5 minuets passed and only one man entered the bar, the guy who was in the lobby earlier sat at the bar and ordered two shots of something and took them right after one another. The man was cute but all that gel in his hair needed to go, but that man was the furthest thing from his mind, Kurt kept watch on the door waiting for his man to walk in. Another 5 minuets passed and just as Kurt was about to call Anderson the man with the gelled hair walked up to him.

**"Excuse me..."**

Kurt looked up at the man, his head tilted a little as he smiled.

**"May i help you?"**

**"Kurt its me..."**

The second this man said his name he knew, he had loved the way Anderson said his name.

**"And... Anderson?"**

**"Look before you freak out and run away please just let me sit and explain my self."**

Kurt had never been so scared in his whole life, this man in front of him was not the man who he had grown to love over the past few months, he was a complete stranger.

**"No."**

**"Kurt please just listen, listen to what i have to say and then you can walk away and if you don't ever want to see me again that's fine I'll change your plan ticket and you can go right back to New York and we can forget this ever happened but that's not what i want, i want you to know who i am and why i had to lie to you so please just let me talk"**

Kurt wanted to get up and run, he wanted nothing more then to be away in a room somewhere so he could cry, he knew this was al to good to be true.

**"My name is Blaine Devon Anderson. I work as an assistant to my brother Cooper Anderson."**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Cooper... THE Cooper Anderson? and your name is Blaine? why do you expect me to believe any of this?"**

Kurt folded his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair.

**"Please just let me get everything out"**

Kurt nodded and waited for Blaine to keep talking.

**"Everything i have ever said to you, or ever told you was 100% the truth all besides what i do for a living and who i am. Everything about my past and everything about how i feel about you is all real."**

Kurt was looking down for the most part but he glanced back up and was shocked at what he saw, Blaine was sitting with both hands in his lap and there were tears coming down his face.

**"I lied to you because i was in a relationship once before and he only used me to get to my brother and i really didn't want to go down that road again, it wasn't a long relationship but it still hurt me when i realized that more and more people would do that just to get to him. When i found that dating website i had no intentions of falling for someone like i have you, i thought maybe i would make a few friends under a false name and we could be online buddies or something but i never planned for this to happen i promise you."**

Blaine took a deep breath and looked into Kurt's eyes for the first time.

**"God all i wanna do is hold you right now and i can't because I'm such a fuck up."**

**"Ander... I mean... Blaine, why didn't you just tell me the truth? why did you send me all them photos and drag me along like you did, I fell so in love with you or the you i thought you were and now i feel like you are a whole other person who i don't even know."**

**"I sent you them false photos because you were just so beautiful and I'm the dork with curly hair and I'm short and i don't have abs and an amazing body and there was no way i could have you with the way i look."**

**"Blaine..."**

Kurt reached over to hold one of his hands, the second they touched Kurt couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

**"I told you so many times before that looks don't matter to me but... i.. i just need some time to think right now, you lied to me Blaine. Its going to be really hard for me to take all of this in and not think in the back of my mind that you wont ever lie to me again."**

**"Please don't cry Kurt, why are you the one crying? I messed all of this up."**

**"Because even though i am so confused right now i still want nothing more then to hold you and kiss you and just tell you how much you mean to me because deep down i know you are a good person and you didn't do this to hurt me."**

**"God Kurt i never wanted to hurt you!"**

**"I know, but it does hurt, it stings a little and i just need time okay?"**

Both men just sat quiet for a minuet, both of them looking at their hands resting on Blaine's thigh.

**"I can give you time, I'll go home and if you want I can come back whenever you are ready and we can sit down and eat a meal together and i can tell you everything you wan to know."**

Kurt nodded his head as a reply and then removed his hand from Blaine's as soon as he did he wanted nothing more then to slip it right back into that spot because even after everything it just felt right. Blaine then stood up and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and then continued to walk out of the bar. After everything that happened seeing him walk away broke Kurt's heart but he needed time to him self to take everything in.

Blaine went home and told Cooper how everything went, he once again starting crying and saying the what if's.

_"What if he was just being nice and he was freaked out."_

_"What if he never wants to see me again?"_

_"What if hes already on his way back to New York and i'll never see him again."_

Cooper tried his best to calm him down, he handed him his keyboard and told him to play and to keep on playing until Kurt called him.

Kurt laid back on his bed letting his mind wonder and come up with what felt like 200 questions to ask Blaine, He tried to think back to everything Blaine had told him and wondered if any of it was a lie or the truth. It was as if he was going to have to get to know somebody he was already in love with. Kurt fell a sleep with his thoughts and didn't awake until 8 that night. He woke up and the first thing he thought of was Blaine, how his eyes still seamed to sparkle when he cried and how the curls on his hair fought the gel he put in it, about how his skin tone was beautiful and sure he was a little short but then he just pictured wrapping him up as they cuddled together. He reached over to open his phone to look at the photos Blaine had sent him before, the man that was in them photos couldn't even compare to how Blaine looked. Blaine was much more his type in every way shape and form and he thought back to the first photo he sent him and how his face didn't match with his personality, now he understood why. It never really was the face that Kurt fell in love with it was the soul and the person and now that he had the real Blaine's face and body and everything it was 10 times better then it was before and why had he let Blaine walk away from him earlier without hugging him and kissing him, he needed to hold him and he needed to hold him right now.

**"Blaine"**

**"Kurt, yeah its me. Are you okay?"**

**"I.. i need you to come back to the hotel, i know its late but.."**

**"I'm on my way"**

**"floor 8, I'll wait for you by the elevator"**

Kurt hung up the phone first and set his phone down by his bed, he got up to use the restroom and quickly noticed how messed up his hair was and oh god when did he start to get hard?


	10. Chapter 10

The elevator dinged and Blaine stepped out, Kurt had been leaning up against the wall waiting for him.

**"Follow me."**

Blaine did as Kurt said and followed him around the hall until they reached a door, Kurt pulled his key card out and opened it and allowed Blaine to enter first, Blaine stopped right inside the door way and turned around to say something to Kurt and before he could get a word out Kurt's arms were around his neck, his face buried in Kurt's neck. His arms wrapping around Kurt's waist to hold him closer and tighter. He felt Kurt take a deep breath and hold him tighter, they both stayed like that for a good 5 minuets just holding onto one another before Kurt finally pulled back just enough to look into Blaine's eyes.

**"I know there is so much i still need to know and i now that the face is different but Blaine i didn't fall in love with a face or a job or anything like that, i fell in love with this."**

Kurt moved one of his hands from around Blaine's neck and placed it over his heart, Blaine then moved one of his hands and placed it over top of Kurt's.

**"I love you, i have loved you for months now but i didn't want to say it until i could tell you the truth, Kurt i love you so much."**

**"I love you too."**

Without another word they both leaned in at the same time and let their lips finally touch, it was as if a light was switched on in both of their bodies. Kurt wrapped him self back around Blaine as Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips. The kiss was breath taking and they both pulled back to breath but were right back at each others mouths, slow and sweet and trying to get used to one another's lips but that didn't last long. Kurt made the first move as he licked along Blaine's bottom lip, it shocked the both of them at first but once it was happening it was like they couldn't stop, at some point Blaine had walked them backwards into the room more and they broke apart for the first time in what felt like hours.

**"I will never get sick of that"**

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine as he turned both of their bodies and pushed Blaine back as he fell onto the bed, Kurt crawled up next to him and Blaine pulled him in close for another kiss. They lay like that for while, hands on hips and tongue and lips on necks. Blaine had rolled over more and was hovering over Kurt as they kissed and Kurt could feel Blaine's hardness poking at his hip, the second he realized what that feeling was Kurt then flipped them both and he was now straddling Blaine's thighs. With slow moment he leaned over with both hands on either side of Blaine's face to kiss him deeply as Blaine's hands rested on Kurt back, the warmth and the heaviness of Kurt on top of him was the best feeling he had ever felt.

**"Kurt..."**

Blaine said it as a whisper and it sent shivers down Kurt's spine making him roll his hips and once he did he didn't stop, his hips rolling at a smooth motion.

**"God Kurt..."**

Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's ass and squeezed encouraging him to move faster.

**"Blaine, its not gonna last"**

**"Its okay. I love you."**

**"I love you"**

Kurt sealed their love with a kiss as he moved his hips faster, Blaine's hot breath on his lips as he started to move his hips up to meet with Kurt's Both of Kurt's hands moving up to pull at Blaine's hair.

**"Fuck."**

**"Don't stop, god what ever you do don't stop Blaine."**

Blaine didn't stop, he sped up his hips and before Kurt could even grind back down he was coming, he could feel the warmness in his pants as Blaine continued to rock his hips up.

**"You are so beautiful, shit Kurt!"**

Kurt could feel Blaine's legs tense up under him and he knew he was coming too, both boys trembling together. He felt Blaine relax and he moved his legs to get off Blaine but he just pulled him back down.

**"Stay, we can clean up in a minuet but please just stay"**

Kurt smiled and did just that, he lay his whole body on Blaine's and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine ran his hands though Kurt's hair with his hand as the other held Kurt tight to him, both of Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine behind him on the bed.

**"I guess this means you still trust me?"**

**"I'm working on it"**

Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck and left a kiss there, another 5 minuets passed by and Kurt started to squirm.

**"Okay, okay. Lets get clean."**

Blaine said with a laugh as he sat up and pulled Kurt with him,

**"Shower?"**

**"That's being very forward of you Kurt."**

**"I thought i told you.."**

**"That i need to get used to you being forward i know"**


	11. Chapter 11

They both smiled at one another and Kurt started to undress him self, his shirt came off with ease and fell to the bed. Blaine didn't mean to stare but he couldn't help it, Kurt was so beautiful and sexy and he could feel his dick twitch at the sight. When Kurt went to remove his pants he caught Blaine staring and when he removed his pants he tossed them onto Blaine's face and made his way to the bathroom, when Blaine pulled the pants off he caught Kurt sight of Kurt's ass in his white underwear as he turned the corner to enter the bathroom. Quickly Blaine undressed him self down to his boxer briefs and he could already hear the shower on when he walked into the bathroom, Kurt's underwear were tossed onto the toilet seat so he followed and took his off and placed his there too. Once Blaine stepped into the shower with his head down at their feet Kurt laughed a little and lifted Blaine's head with his hand under his chin.

**"Its okay, you can look."**

Blaine looked into his eyes first, noticing just how amazing they looked when they were right in front of him. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders and just allowed him to look as Kurt did the same, Blaine's shoulders were pure sex and all he wanted to do was kiss them and leave marks on his tanned skin and his chest and stomach where flat with just enough muscle, the sight of Blaine's body left Kurt getting hard once again. Once he finally looked down far enough he could see Blaine's cock, long and just thick enough. He was fully hard again and that in return made Kurt's knees go week because he was the cause of turning another man on just by being naked, in that moment Kurt looked back up to see Blaine was now looking down at his cock.

Blaine had never seen a person as beautiful as Kurt Hummel, his whole body looked like it was made to perfection, from muscle in his arms to the adorable stomach that wasn't completely toned and it made him want to rest his hands there, and Kurt's cock, it was amazing. It looked to be a bit longer then his but he won in the thickness department. Once he noticed Kurt looking back up he didn't want to feel like a pervert so he took looked up and into his lover's eyes.

**"I can't believe how beautiful and sexy and just prefect your are Blaine."**

**"I could say the same for you."**

Kurt leaned in to give him a sweet kiss and their erections brushed up against one another,

**"Shit"**

Blaine gasped.

**"We should take care of this before we get clean."**

Kurt spoke as he moved in closer and wrapped one hand around both of their cocks and one arm around Blaine's shoulders.

**"Oh my god Kurt, you make me so hot"**

**"I know Hun, i can tell."**

Kurt continued to stroke them as Blaine gripped onto Kurt's hips, their mouths moving with one another as he felt closer and closer to the edge, he was a grown man and some how when Kurt touched him he felt like a teenager again. Un able to control the urge to come as soon as he was being touched,

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too"**

Kurt started laving kissing along Blaine's neck as his free hand tangled in his hair, Kurt then moved them around so Blaine was now the one with the water on his back. With the feeling of the warm water and Kurt's hand speeding up he was coming, his com mixing with the water that had gotten between them, spreading all over Kurt's cock and hand. Blaine had to move one of his hands from Kurt's hips to brace him self on the wall as he hit the high of his orgasm. Kurt pumped them harder and rested his forehead on to Blaine's forehead and with a moan escaping his mouth he too was letting go, Blaine reached out to hold him close as he trembled. After a few minuets the water started to loose its heat so Blaine let go of Kurt and turned the cold water down some more.

**"I would love to just do that the whole time we are in here but we are loosing hot water and I'd really love to talk some more before i have to leave"**

**"You aren't leaving"**

Kurt kissed him once and reached for the bar of soap that was still in his wrapper, once it was open he ran it all over his body and then handed it off to Blaine. Both men washed them self all while staring at one another, Kurt was happy to help Blaine wash his hair and once they were out of the shower and drying one another off he put the towel on Blaine's head and moved it all around until Blaine was laughing and tugging the towel off leaving him with a head of dark curly hair.

**"Much better then all the gel."**

**"Should we..?"**

Kurt held up their clothes as if to ask if they should get dressed or not.

**"No."**

Blaine was the first one in the bed, he pulled back the blankets for Kurt to join him and he did just that. Curled up to Blaine's side he couldn't believe everything had happened today but he knew that in that moment nothing had ever felt so right.


	12. Chapter 12

They slept that night, curled up in one another and when the morning arrived Kurt was the first to wake. He couldn't believe he was in bed with someone who he loved and was loved back, he couldn't believe he was in California and he couldn't believe he had to leave tomorrow. He couldn't believe that he had to return to New York with no job and en empty apartment and he couldn't believe he and Blaine would have to have a long distance relationship, he allowed his thoughts to get the best of him and even though they had only spend what little time they had together he couldn't believe that he wouldn't be able to wake up every morning seeing Blaine's face, the way his hair was messed up and the slight snore he had, the way his mouth hung open just a little and the way they managed to tangle them self up to tight in one another that he wasn't sure how he was going to move without waking him. Kurt slowly moved his legs first, he didn't want to get up and move but his bladder was getting the best of him. Once the bottom half of his body as free he slowly started to slide out of the grip Blaine had on his torso, he only had moved maybe an inch before Blaine was holding him tighter and burring his face deeper into Kurt's neck. He let him sit for a moment and tried to move once again this time he tried for the quick approach he was halfway out of Blaine's arms when he heard the man holding him speak.

**"Please don't."**

The way Blaine spoke, it sounded as if he was a child begging for someone to stay with him after a bad dream. He even more now didn't want to move.

**"I'll be right back i promise"**

With that Blaine let go of him and rolled over to lay on his back, his eyes still closed but Kurt knew he was awake Kurt quickly made his way to the bathroom and did his business and checked him self in the mirror while he washed his hands and then decided it was going to be a good idea to brush his teeth real quick and maybe put on a pair of pajama pants, its not that he didn't want to be naked with Blaine all the time its that he figured he may as well make him self look decent before Blaine fully woke up. Once dressed and brushed he made his way back out of the bathroom to find Blaine sitting up with his back to the headboard, the blanket just covering his lower half.

**"Morning"** Kurt said as he smiled and placed his things back into his bag.

**"Morning"** Blaine replied as he rubbed at his eyes, when he was fully able to see his face fell a little and it worried Kurt.

**"What... Blaine is something wrong?"**

**"You got dressed."**

**"I can't be naked the whole time, and plus i like to look fresh in the morning"**

**"You don't have to look anything for me and i hope you know that."**

Kurt smiled as he stood at the end of the bed, how in the hell was this real?

**"Kurt..."**

Blaine moved the blanket for Kurt to crawl under and join him and he did just that, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and wrapping his arm around his stomach. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back with one hand and stroked Kurt's face with another as they looked at one another, it was only a matter of seconds before Kurt was leaning in to kiss him but right before their lips touched Blaine pulled back.

**"No fair."**

**"No fair what?"**

**"You brushed and cleaned up, you can't expect me to kiss you with morning breath"**

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as Blaine jumped from the bed and headed for the bathroom, about 7 minuets later he was walking out with a towel around him self.

**"I just realized i have nothing here to wear, i mean i can always wear the same clothes as yesterday.."**

**"No, god no, no boyfriend of mine is going to be an outfit repeater, in my bag on the left there is another pair of pajama bottoms you are welcome to wear them."**

**"Kurt i can't go home in pajamas"**

**"Who said anything about going home?"**

Both men smiled at one another before Blaine turned to find the pants he was looking for, once dressed he climbed back into the bed with Kurt and finally kissed him, sweet and slow and with passion. They had already messed around and of course they wanted to again and again but kissing for them would be just fine right now,

**"So what are we going to do all day then if I'm not leaving?"**

**"I was thinking we could order up a movie or two, some room service, just spend time together before we can't anymore."**

**"And..."**

**"And if we just so happen to get carried away with kissing later it would be a plus too"**

Blaine leaned in and kissed him once more before turning and picking up the phone to call down to order some breakfast, They didn't leave the bed all day expect for to use the bathroom and to answer the door for room service. They ordered a ton of movies and talked more about who Blaine really was and they even figured out that they went to schools not to far from one another back in Ohio and even went up against each other at competitions and never knew who each other were, funny how they would find one another later in life. They made jokes about one another and truly just spent the day getting to know each other more then they already had in the past months,

**"So you have no idea what's gonna happen?"**

**"I could file for unemployment and that would last me a little while but i really don't know what to do, I'll most likely loose my place and end up living with Rachel and Finn while look for job."**

From the moment Blaine found out Kurt lost his job he wanted nothing more to offer him to come live in California but that wasn't possible with all the lies. but now... now he could.

**"I don't want to push you, or.. i don't know.. assume its something you would want but Kurt our house is big enough and we have plenty of room and.."**

**"You... you want me to move in with you?"**

**"God Kurt i'm sorry i know its stupid, i shouldn't have asked i sh..."**

Before Blaine could finished Kurt was kissing him, fast and deep with tongue Kurt moved his body to straddle and started grinding down into him and with quick movement both of their cocks were free from their pants and Kurt was stroking them together and Blaine had never knew he could get that hard that fast.

**"God Kurt..."**

**"I want you, i want all of you"**

Their mouths going crazy on one another as they suck and lick at bare chest's and necks and the next thing they knew they were both coming as they rested their foreheads to one another. As they came down from their high Kurt started to laugh.

**"What's so funny?" Blaine said as he left kisses all along Kurtis neck.**

**"I just attacked you and you didn't even say anything, you just let me do what i wanted."**

**"Well its not like I'm going to complain"**

Blaine rolled them over so Kurt was now laying next to him and they were facing one another.

**"So i take that as a yes? You'll come live with me?"**

**"I feel so insane doing all of this, its not like me to just up and do things but for once i feel like its the right thing. So yes, Blaine i would love to live with you."**

**"I love you, i love you so much."**

**"I love you too."**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been 6 months, 6 whole months since they kissed one another for the first time and slept with one another and told each other they loved one another. Now Blaine lay in his and Kurt's kind size bed in their home in California, sure they shared a home with Cooper but if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have anything because he just kept becoming bigger and bigger and making more and more money. They talked about getting their own place but with Cooper out filming so much it was like they had their own place anyways,

**"I... will never... get... over the fact... that you can do that..."**

Kurt took heavy breaths trying to steady his breathing but god the things Blaine did to him, they should have been illegal They just finished having some of the most mind blowing sex Kurt had ever had and he was just a puddle of goo as he lay spread out on their bed with Blaine cleaning him up.

The first time they had anal sex with one another it was right after Kurt moved all of his things in to their home, Cooper was out and Kurt was walking around in pajamas un packing things such as clothes to put them in the dresser when Blaine came up behind him and snuggled him self into Kurt. They stood there for a few moments just enjoying one another until Blaine started to rock their hips together and that's all it took, the next thing Kurt knew they were both naked on their bed as Blaine pushed into him and then began to slam their bodies together in the most perfect way.

but now, Blaine's favorite thing to do was rim Kurt, make him feel nice and warm before they have sex and their sex life was far from boring. They had just finished having sex with Kurt's legs and arms wrapped around Blaine as he pushed in and out of him with nothing but the wall holding him up. This too was one of Blaine's favorite things to do, to push Kurt up a wall and just take control over the hole situation. Kurt had his kinks too, he liked to have sex in their bathroom because the tub was huge and in Kurt's words.

**"You don't have a tub that big and not expect me to want to make love to you every time i see you in it."**

While their sex life wasn't all they had they also had a very great social life, after seeing how great Kurt was at fashion Cooper hired him to be his personal stylist and that lead Kurt to working on movie sets and a various amounts of other things, his large goal in life was to at some point make his own line of clothes.

Blaine got a few jobs here and there for him to write soundtrack music for Coopers projects too so it really was just one great heap of awesome for all of them and adding a bit of drama to their life, they argued a few times over silly things and one time Kurt even questioned why he was out in California with Blaine anyways and they both thought it was going to be over for them but in the end a week later after their fight when Blaine popped the question to Kurt over dinner one night he knew why, he knew that being with Blaine no matter where it was or in what way it was he just knew that it was right.

It was the times like these when Kurt lay in bed, tired from making love and waiting for Blaine to join him so they could cuddle as he looked over to his hand at the ring Blaine had gotten him and just felt like he had to be the most lucky man in the world. Blaine thought the same thing too, after everything they had been though there was no way in hell he could picture him self without Kurt. As Kurt waited for Blaine to come back from the bathroom he heard his phone buzz on the nightstand, reaching over to quickly check his phone.

**Blaine: I love you**

Then as he smiled at the phone he heard Blaine enter the room with his phone in hand. Kurt sent a quick text back.

**Kurt: I love you too**

If it wasn't for his computer or phone they would have never met in the first place and Blaine always loved to text and e-mail Kurt little things every once in a while just to remind him how much he loved him.

* * *

THE END. Thanks for reading and i know its not my best work but i just wanted to get this thought out of my head!


End file.
